Shugo Mew Mew
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: New friends. New enemy. When a lost egg brings together two different groups and a new enemy arises, can they join their forces to stop it?


**A/N: Well here I am with a new fanfic, I really couldn't help it, I have been writing this RP with a friend of mine, a crossover between Tokyo Mew Mew and Shugo Chara and I came up with pretty cool ideas so I decided to turn this RP into a real fanfic. And don't worry I haven't forgot my other stories! Chapter 11 of Never Forgetting You is on its way and I'm planning on starting to write Tokyo Crystal Mew soon! Please leave reviews on this one! And by the way this story happens after the final battle with Deep Blue, the aliens returned to their planet but ARE back and this also happens after the final battle with Easter only Ikuto didn't leave to go look for his father and he is together with Amu now.**

**Main Couples: Ikuto x Amu, Kisshu x Ichigo**

**Others: Pai x Lettuce, Pudding x Taruto, Zakuro x Keiichiro, Kukai x Utau, Nagihiko x Rima, Kairi x Yaya, Yukari Sanjou x Yuu Nikaidou**

**Shugo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 1 – Lost Egg**

Just a new normal day at Tokyo…it was Saturday and the teens always enjoyed this day, no school, no work and they always got to sleep till late! Well this was if nobody interrupted you…which was exactly what was happening to a young girl, that was sleeping peacefully under her bed covers until her cell phone started ringing over and over again…

The girl let out a big yawn before letting her hand out of the covers, searching for the cell phone. She found it, after throwing a few things to the floor, she took it in her hand and put her hand back under the covers, she opened her cell phone and answered, not even caring to see who was calling her

"Moshi, moshi…?" she said with a sleepy voice as she keep snuggling in her pillow, a few seconds later the caller answered

"Amu, get up and come to Sanjou-san's office now" ordered the caller, it was a female voice and a very familiar one to the young sleepy teen

Amu let another yawn escape her lips before answering "Utau…? Why are you calling me so earlier…?"

"I told you, get up and come to the office now, I'm calling the others" the pink haired girl sighed and rubbed her eyes before answering to the blonde girl's demanding

"But Utau…it's freaking 9 AM…"

"Exactly"

"Exactly, what?"

"Sanjou-san and Nikaidou are getting married, I'm organizing the things and I want everyone's help. Now get up and come here before I do it myself" keep ordering the blonde teenager, Amu instead let another big yawn escape her lips

"And remind me…when is exactly the marriage…?"

"December, why?" Amu narrowed her amber eyes at this answer; she looked at the calendar…June…which meant Summer time

"Utau..you are waking me up on my first day of vacation, to organize things for a marriage that is ONLY IN DECEMBER?" the pink haired girl almost shouted the last words on the phone

"Yes! We need to spread the love, Amu and I'm counting on you!" she heard the blond girl say this with a very lovely and sweet voice which wasn't a normal thing on her, Amu narrowed her eyes and sweat dropped at this

"Eru just chara-changed with you, didn't she…?" there were a few moments of silence and the girl even wondered if the young singer was still on the phone "Uh..Utau, are you still there?"

"ERU! What have I told about chara-changing without my permission?" the voice came so suddenly and so loud that Amu had to pull the cell phone a good couple of meters away from her ear so she wouldn't become deaf, that was definitely what she didn't need at the moment, she would rather become deaf when she was an old grandmother instead of such a young age

"Gomenasaaaaaaaai, Utau-chan!" she heard the cry of Eru in the background, she sighed and then heard, finally, Utau

"Alright Amu, you better be here in twenty minutes or I will go there by myself! And believe me kid, you don't want me to go there, you will so regret it" then nothing, only 'Beep, beep, beep'

"Amu-chan…who was it…?" asked a sleepy Ran as she came out of her pink egg, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Amu sighed as she stood up from her warm bed.

"Utau, she wants us to go to Sanjou-san's office and help her with the preparations of the wedding"

"Wedding?" asked all the four charas, after the other three had opened their eggs as well

"Sanjou-san and Nikaidou-sensei's wedding" answered the girl as she brushed her pink hair. She changed clothes, she was wearing a black and white top with a black skirt, she caught her hair in her usual ponytail with the black heart shaped, hair hanger "Alright girls let's go"

The teenager girl and her four charas slipped downstairs, she ate something fast after telling her parents where she was going so earlier and then left towards the office

"Amu-chan look! It's Ikuto, desu!" said the green chara, Su, pointing towards the short dark-blue haired boy walking towards the same place as them, Amu looked up and smiled

"Ikuto!" she called, the boy looked at his right and saw the pink haired girl running towards him with her charas right on her tail, he gave her a soft smile "Ohayo!" she said once she reached him, however he didn't tell her anything, on the contrary in a quick movement he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, so then he could rest his lips on hers. Amu felt her cheeks burn like fire.

"Ohayo, hime" he said once he broke the kiss, Amu smiled shyly, her cheeks now slight pink. Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle at his girl's reaction to the sudden kiss

"Way to go, Ikuto!" said a purple cat looking chara, that was floating above one of Ikuto's shoulders (I forgot to tell you on the author note that me and my friend had created a second chara to Ikuto, his name is Hiruma and he represents Ikuto's romantic side, kind of like a Romeo, he totally annoys Ikuto and Yoru when he starts with his romantic speeches and love lessons)

As soon as Amu recovered from the surprised of the sudden kiss, the two walked in the office. Needless to be said that Utau made them, as well as the others, work for long hours and without stopping, which was getting on the nerves of a few of them, specially her dear older brother

"I'm going to kill her if she doesn't stop ordering me around…" murmured Ikuto under his breath, Amu giggled as she carried another box in her hands

"Utau…can't you give us a break, please?" asked a very tired Kukai, Utau only put her hands on her hips and glared at him

"No" it was her answer

"Utau, if you make me carry another box without taking a long break first, you can bet I will go after you" warned Ikuto, Utau rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest

"Fine, fine you lazy people" she sighed "Ten minutes, break"

"One hour" said Ikuto

"Ten minutes" insisted the blond

"One hour or I won't move a single finger"

Utau groaned "Fine, one hour and no more than an hour!"

Some smiled, others cheered. It was lunch time, they have been working since 10 AM, nonstop and by now it was past the 12, most of them were really hungry. They all sat down on the floor as they ate they dear lunch, all in silence until Amu broke it after she looked around the office

"Hey, where did the charas go?" she asked

"Now that you say that, it has been really quiet this whole time" said Nagihiko as he too looked around the office, finding no track of the little flying beings

"Probably just playing around" said Rima as she gave another bite to her food, Amu nodded, agreeing with them, no need to worry about them so much, Easter was gone so there was no way they could any in lot of trouble, they were probably just wandering around, playing with each other at the park. The lunch break was almost over when the charas came in flying.

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan!" called Ran, Amu looked up at her pink chara

"Ran?" she said "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

The little chara shook her head and she smiled brightly "No! But look what we found when we were playing!" catching everyone's attention this time, they looked up to see Kusukusu and Dia holding a handkerchief in midair, to everyone's surprise inside that handkerchief was an egg, a Shugo Chara egg! It was light pink, the picture on it was a curly red heart. The two chara flew to Amu, who held her hands out, and placed gently the egg upon her hands.

"A Shugo Chara Egg?" she said, everyone gathered around to see the new egg

"You found it on the park?" asked Kukai, Daichi nodded

"Yes, we were playing hide and seek when Ran and Miki spotted that egg on a bush!"

"We thought it was the best to bring it here and wait for it to hatch. Only then when it's born we can help it find the owner" explained Miki, Amu nodded as she caressed different spots of the egg gently, checking its temperature

"It's really warm, I'm sure it won't be long before it hatches" said the pink haired girl as she stood up and placed the egg on the table, in a safe place "We have to go back to work, so you guys stay here and watch over it" the charas nodded as they flew down the table and sat around the new egg.

The break was over and so that mean that all of them had to go back to work. Another two hours passed when the charas finally gave the alarm

"Amu-chan!" called Dia "The egg is moving! It's going to hatch!" everyone hearing this gathered around the table and looked at the moving light pink egg, they saw it move around a lot, left, right, left, right and then a crack…another crack…another one and the egg split in two

Inside the egg stood a chara, like excepted, whose appearance looked like a mix of Dia and Yoru, her colors similar to Ran's hair. The new Shugo Chara's pink hair was caught in two long, curled pigtails, her skin was the same color as all the other charas, she was wearing a red and white top and a red mini skirt, on the top of her ear stood two small pink cat ears and under her skirt spotted a cat tail, on the left side of her hair was a big strawberry shaped hair hanger, like Yoru her hands and feet were replaced by dark pink cat paws.

The male charas jaw dropped at the new female chara while the females charas rolled their eyes and flew towards her.

"Hi!" they said in unison, the new chara opened her hot pink eyes and smiled

"Hello" she answered, always with that smile on her face

"It's nice to meet you!" said Ran "My name is Ran and these are my sisters, Miki, Su and Dia. Then our friends, Kusukusu, Pepe, Iru, Eru and Temari (A/N: Nobody, besides Rima, Tadase and Kukai, knows yet that Nagihiko is Nadeshiko, however Temari hangs around with them while Nagihiko pretends that Nadeshiko is back but at the moment is too busy to come visit them). The boys over there are Yoru, Hiruma, Daichi, Kiseki, Rhythm and Musashi." The new chara looked at all of them and smiled

"And these are our owners: Amu, Rima, Utau, Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko and Kairi. Nadeshiko is Temari's owner and Nagihiko's twin sister but she isn't here" said Miki

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Berry"

TBC…

**A/N: Yeah I know, it's a bit short but more will come next chapters, please, please leave reviews I really want to know what you think! See you!**


End file.
